Sexy Parseltongue
by MaddiManiac
Summary: Draco lusts after Harry for his ability to speak the language of the snakes. SMUT! Yaoi


**A/N: This was my first smut so be kind(ish) have fun and I hope you find relief, I guess, review!**

**_Thank You Parseltongue!_**

Harry was your average bloke, except he was the world's savior and preferred the more masculine gender. Harry, alas, does not appreciate his body causing him to dump his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Instead of staring at tits he found himself staring at firm asses, Draco Malfoy's to be exact.

Draco Malfoy had unfortunately noticed this and made it his personal mission to embarrass the the green-eyed young man, teasing him with flirtatious looks. Anyone who was sane would kill at the chance to bed the Malfoy, except our dear Harry. Eventually Draco, used to his way, began to pursue the hero at earnest, tempting him with every sexual suggestion, look, pose, or sound possible.

The poor, innocent virgin, Harry turned as red as a tomato at some of the suggestions Malfoy had given him, reviewing them in his head. The bloody ferret! Every dirty thought the bloody prick said stayed in Harry's mind, replaying in his dreams. Every morning Harry had the "terrible" experience of an erection. Wanking to the thought of things Draco, shite, Malfoy could do to him. Blushing once again Harry returned to reality (and out of his flashback) and faced the Chamber of Secrets. Merlin, he needed some time to think, no way would he ever have sex with the irritating git. Speaking parseltongue, the sink opened and Harry slipped in, not closing it behind him in forgetfulness.

Sadly that would not be the case, Draco Malfoy himself was following the Chosen One, having become slightly obsessed with the other teen. He watched intently, wondering _why the hell_ Harry was facing the sink. When Harry spoke the password to the Chamber Draco instantly froze. _"Oh my fucking Merlin!"_ How could the pure Potter make such a seductive sound? The Slytherin moaned softly wanting to take Harry there, wanting to hear that sound come out of those delectable lips again.

Draco undid the invisibility charm with his wand and followed after his prey, nothing in mind but fucking the champion. He shot down the pipe to the Chambers, landing in a pile of dead Devil's Snare. Getting unsteadily to his feet he began to stalk forward to the light at the end out the hall. As the teen approached he heard soft whimpers and cries, his name whispered huskily in between gasps. Wanting to know what Harry was doing the boy stepped into the light and stood stock still, staring at the beautifully erotic sight before him.

Harry moaned softly, "Draco...please…" He had his trousers pulled to the stone ground, along with his black boxers, baring his erection to the world. On his knees the boy continued to stroke his dick, massaging precum on his straining prick. He threw back his head in pure ecstasy as he rubbed the slit at the tip of his dick. Desperately he started to fist his balls, crying out in his pure unadulterated pleasure. "More...MORE! Yes YES YES!" The teen released his load, cumming hard onto his stomach and stone floor, screaming loud and high, feeling the cold slick cum on himself. Panting in his afterglow, the boy turned his head and his eyes widened in disbelief at seeing his childhood nemesis. What made it worse was that the Slytherin was rubbing a prominent tent in his leather pants, eyes glossy as he stared at Harry.

Draco could not believe what he saw, approaching Harry he fell to his knees in front of the boy and leaned close, whispering in his ear, "Do you want me?"

His response was a fervent shake of Harry's head, followed by a husky _'yes'_ in parseltongue. "Fuck you Malfoy." He disliked his nemesis but teenage hormones made their presence known.

"Don't mind if I do!" He proceeded towards the slighter young man, strutting elegantly to his prey.

Quickly, both boys shed their clothes, gazing lustily at their nude bodies. Harry blushed but remained otherwise passive. If he was to be fucked by a Malfoy he would be fucked into the ground dammit. He would lose his virginity and love every second.

Draco pulled the other boy close delighting in the smell of Harry's cum still on him. Slowly the cunning snake thrust himself against Harry, delighting in the breathy moans he received. Not to be outdone Harry kissed the other, tongue and all, whimpering when Draco fought for dominance, exploring his mouth. The smaller boy tasted of mint and lemon while Draco was a spicy cinnamon flavor. Grinding, kissing, and biting continued until Draco broke away from a particularly impassioned kiss and began licking the slighter teen's nipples. Harry arched into his former enemy and yelled, "Fuck me more you pansy!"

And thus the former Death Eater ravished Harry's buds, pinching them hard, licking and blowing, giving feather light touches to the rest of Harry's lithe body. In response the dark-haired teen arched and squirmed, enjoying every hormone driven minute.

Once done worrying Harry's rosy buds with his teeth the teen muttered huskily into the other ear, lifting his fuck buddy's legs onto his shoulders," Want do you want? Do you want me to fuck you senseless, make you cum till you pass out? Answer me in parseltongue."

Harry answered angrily, _"Yes!"_ In parseltongue of course, he wanted Draco in him now, to feel his pulsing length fill him completely, to fill him to the brim with cum. Why would he not get on with it already!

Draco picked up his forgotten wand from the floor and cast a lubrication charm on the boy, causing Harry to shiver at the slick feeling of something in his ass. Draco teasingly circled the puckered entrance, kissing it, before thrusting two fingers in. Harry cried in pain at first but slowly became used to the feeling, finding it beyond pleasurable. The blonde started to thrust his fingers in and out preparing him for his dick. Harry thrust into the fingers, impaling himself further, wanting to hit that sweet spot inside of him. After that Draco teasingly licked the boy's entrance, hearing a wanton plea to tongue fuck him with it. He probed Harry's anus with his wet appendage and explored the teen's cavern, finding the taste of him to be salty but still scrumptious. Harry could not believe the feel of something moist, slick, and warm poking and prodding all of his pleasure spots. It was a wonder he had not come to completion yet...

Pulling his tongue out Draco positioned himself at the other boy's entrance. Harry made a muffled noise in anticipation, beyond the point of no return and utterly aroused. In one deft thrust of his hips the Slytherin entered the virgin, making tears come to Harry's eyes in pain. Draco, in a moment of out of character kindness soothed the other with a soft kiss and said gently, "Don't worry the pain will go away, just tell me when you are ready."

Harry adjusted himself on the quite large penis and settled back to calm himself. Slowly the pain faded and pleasure started to fill its place. With a nod of his, the hero assured the other teen he could continue. Draco sneered and pulled his dick out slowly before plunging back in. After a few thrusts he finally found the others prostate gland and positioned himself to better hit it. Pounding away like no tomorrow he immersed himself in the feeling of the tight hotness that surrounded his aching dick. Harry thrust his flushed face back and yelled in the sexy tongue of snakes causing Draco to lose all inhibitions.

Draco continued to thrust harshly into the savior's tight ass, loving the moans of parseltongue that escaped the Gryfindor's lips. Harry couldn't believe the feelings he was experiencing as Draco's balls slapped into his sweaty ass, echoing off the stone walls. Every time the dick penetrated him he felt the same amazing bliss over and over as the other boy hit his sweet spot every time. "Faster Draco, faster!"

Faster he went quickly, turning the boy over and riding his ass, humping himself into completion, feeling the walls of his lover's anus getting tighter. Quicker he rode Harry, feeling a hot bubbling pressure crawl its way into his lower stomach. Breathy commands from Harry to let him cum filled the air, all in parseltongue. Eventually Draco's humping became frantic and he released his load into the other, shuddering at the intense feeling. Harry came immediately afterward, his vision going white at his climax, crying Draco's name in the blessed language of snakes.

Draco, panting, pulled out of the Gryfindor's ass and collapsed next to him on the floor, enjoying the afterglow. Together the two childhood enemies fell by each other, neither speaking. Using his wand the blonde did a warming spell on himself, and spoke to the other teen, "Unless you want to freeze to death down here I would use a warming charm, unless my astounding sexual competence has left you completely comatose."

Snorting, his enemy replied, "Shut the hell up Malfoy, your ruining my moment."

Malfoy lifted his nose in the air and turned away from Harry, "Stop your useless drivel and leave me to my sleep."

One thought was shared before both teens succumbed to exhaustion, _**"Thank you for Parseltongue!"**_


End file.
